


Spooning leads to Forking

by Winkerpie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Incomplete, Other, oof wish i hadnt typed that, scooping lobelias pie w a spoon, some good ol spoon loving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkerpie/pseuds/Winkerpie
Summary: Lobelia/Bilbo’s Spoons, nsfw.





	1. Chapter 1

One day Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was walking through the Shire, and as she was walking past Bag End, she saw through an open window, Bilbo’s Spoons.

The hobbit then felt the powerful urge to grab the spoons, and have them for herself. She carefully leaned in the window, grabbed them off the table where they had been set to dry, stuffed them under her bodice, and walked home at a brosk pace, not wishing to be caught.

Little did she know, was that she had grabbed a set of spoons given to Bilbo by Gandalf, which were sentient, and could speak.

When Lobelia got back to her Smial, she went to her room, thankful that her husband Otho was out on a walking holiday.

As she got to her room, a powerful horniness overtook her, and she started to undress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoon-chan revealed sentient

As Lovelia was undressing, the remembered the spoons in her bodice.

‘Better take those out.’ she thought.

She set them on the table next to her mirror and resumed undressing. As she did so, a noise came from the spoons.

“Lobelia-senpai! You’re undressing!!!!”

It was the spoons!!!

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be posted sometime soon


End file.
